


Sky Blue

by pan_ace_at_the_disco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_ace_at_the_disco/pseuds/pan_ace_at_the_disco
Summary: June Egbert's first time trying on a dress."She pulls it over her head, and looks at herself in the floor-length mirror. The knee-length dress doesn’t really fit around her arms and shoulders, but it looks right."





	Sky Blue

She pulls it over her head, and looks at herself in the floor-length mirror. The knee-length dress doesn’t really fit around her arms and shoulders, but it looks right. It’s light blue, with long sleeves, and has white clouds everywhere. She’s wearing a white camisole underneath. The one thing she doesn’t like about the dress is that it’s kind of see-through. She can see the outline of her body under the soft fabric. She looks at her face, at the sharp jawline and the patch of stubble that she missed when shaving. She needs to deal with that before she leaves. June breaks eye contact with herself, and moves onto her dresser, which has a few tubes of lip gloss, some eyeliner, and an eyeshadow palette that she borrowed from her sister. 

“Don’t worry about it, June! You can borrow my makeup anytime you want!” She had said when June asked. Then she proceeded to test everything against June’s skin to see if the colors matched. Jade showed her how to apply makeup after rigorous testing, and now it was time for June to do it herself. First, she goes into the bathroom and shaves the patch she missed, then goes back to her dresser and sits down.

June grabs the eyeshadow, and opens it. She picks the bluest color in the palette, the one that matches her eyes. Jade said that the eyeshadow was the easiest part. She quickly applies the blue to her eyelids and closes the container, then picks up the eyeliner. June twists the tube of eyeliner open and brings the tip to her eye. Shakily, she presses it to her skin, and drags it to the point that Jade said to stop. She does the same to the other side, and as she’s closing the tube, she admires her work in the hand mirror that Jade had lent to her as well. The eyeliner is as shaky as her hand felt, but otherwise it’s fine. She smiles, and in the mirror she can see her teeth peek out of her mouth. She picks up a tube of lip gloss at random, and opens it. It’s got a pinkish tint to the gloss. She quickly applies it and fixes up the mistakes she made.

She stands back up and walks to the floor mirror again. Her hair is getting long, but not long enough to stick to her lip gloss yet. As an afterthought, she adds a light yellow clip to her hair, to keep the short bangs out of her eyes. June checks everything one last time, then gathers her bag that she prepared earlier. Her phone pings, telling her that Jade is texting her. 

Jade: im outside if youre ready! :D  
Jade: do you need help with anything?   
June: i’m good. i’m coming down now.

June walks downstairs and pulls on the blue flats that her friend got her after she came out. She walks out the door and walks into Jade’s red car. Jade is wearing a long black dress with flecks of white. She greets her sister with a huge smile, and says, “You look amazing! The makeup looks really nice! You did a good job.” June can practically feel the smiley emoticon at the end of her words. Jade begins driving to their friends’ fancy party, making conversation with her sister.

When they get to Rose’s house, it’s almost dark out. June steps out of the car after Jade parks, and helps Jade out. They walk in together. All of their friends cheer when they step into the main room, and Rose immediately slides next to June and hands her a glass of sparkling cider. She’s wearing a short orange dress, and is holding a glass of cider for herself. She compliments June’s dress, even though Rose was the one to pick it out, and thanks her for coming.

“It’s no problem, Rose. Thanks for having us!” She smiles at Rose, sips at her cider, then politely excuses herself to look for Dave. He must be around the snacks.

She finds him eating a pizza bagel in a bright red suit. She creeps up on him, and grabs the bagel out of his hands. While grinning evilly, she says, “Hey, Dave, it’s been a while!”

He smiles at the sight of her, but frowns at the sight of his bagel in her hands. He grabs another one from the plate, and says, “Oh wow, you look so good. Did Jade help with your makeup?”

June shakes her head and explains, “I did it all by myself!”

She and Dave continue to talk throughout the evening, Rose and Jade floating in and out of the conversation. The hours fly by, and pretty soon, it’s time to leave. 

Jade goes outside to start the car, and Rose and Dave say their goodbyes to June. They compliment her dress again, and she leaves the party smiling. 

She gets into the car, and Jade asks hesitantly, “Did you have a fun time?”

June smiles wide, so wide that dimples appear on her cheeks, and exclaims, "Of course I did!", all traces of worry and doubt from earlier gone from her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class, and modified the names when I handed it in, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
